charlie_brown_and_snoopythe_peanuts_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Woodstock
Woodstock is a major supporting character in the 2015 Computer Animated film The Peanuts Movie. He is the loyal friend of Snoopy, and is in charge of maintaining Snoopy's "Sopwith Camel" in the Flying Ace Story. Woodstock is voiced by Bill Melendez, who also voices Snoopy. Main Story Snow Day Woodstock first appears flying into frame at the beggining of the movie, avoiding the drops of snow that are falling around him. He gets covered in snow and lands on top of Snoopy, which wakes him up. The two friends share a hug, and become aware of the children in the neighborhood waking up. Woodstock, along with Snoopy, react happily when they learn that the others are not going to school due to the inclement weather. Woodstock heads to the skating pond along with Snoopy and is seen driving an Ice Resurfacer when Snoopy forms an ice-skating chain composed of many of the kids, and is grabbed and pulled into the chain behind Snoopy, expressing his hapiness at spending time with his friend. Woodstock then goes to the Baseball Field with Snoopy where Charlie Brown is practicing his pitching, with Snoopy acting as his coach. Woodstock creates a crowd in the stands made out of lunch bags, and cheers for Charlie Brown. After watching Charlie Brown being shot off the pitchers mound, Woodstock expresses his dissapointment by putting a sad lunch bag over his face. A Writers Critic The next day, Woodstock is still asleep in his nest when Snoopy comes home with a typewriter that he had found. Woodstock helps Snoopy try to figure out what the device can do, and accidently finds himself wound up in the mechanism that moves paper until he is freed by Snoopy. Woodstock then acts a critic for the stories that Snoopy writes, and dissapointingly throws it away. This lead to a brief arguement between the two friends, until Linus's model airplane begins to chase Woodstock, who flies into Snoopy arms out of fear. Woodstock then watches in fear as the plane flies away and then proceeds to laugh at Snoopy who had gotten to involved in his story and landed in his dog bowl. This however, turned on Woodstock quick when he became affected by Snoopy's story. Woodstock and Snoopy then continue to write their story and watch as Charlie Brown runs nervously behind Snoopy's doghouse. Woodstock flies to his nest and begins to chirp at Snoopy who tells him to stay quite. Woodstock continues to watch as Snoopy and Charlie Brown watch the Little Red-Haired Girl across the street, and eventually flies back to Snoopy as he begins to write the first chapter of his novel. Woodstock expresses his disagreement and offers some minor changes to Snoopy's story, which ends with Snoopy placing flowers on Woodstock out of disagreement. The Talent Show Woodstock is seen later that day removing the snow in his nest while Charlie Brown talks to Lucy at her Psychiatric Booth about getting the Little Red-Haired Girl to notice him. Woodstock then goes to Charlie Brown's house and helps him and Snoopy create props for the Talent Show. Woodstock is seen accidently getting painted on by Snoopy, and applauds Charlie Brown for succesfully creating an act with Snoopy. Post-Winter Dance Woodstock is seen when Snoopy continues his story about the Flying Ace. Though not in this part of the Flying Ace story, he helps Snoopy come back to reality after Snoopy had imagined himself accidently cracshing into the side of a mountain while pursuing the Red Baron. Post-Book Report Woodstock is seen again briefly within Snoopy's next chapter in his Flying Ace Story. He is seen ordering the Beagle Scouts to ready the planes so that they can assist Snoopy in his battle with the Red Baron. Woodstock expresses great dissapointment when one of the Beagle Scouts accidently crashes one of the planes into the others. Woodstock then waits a few days for Snoopy who had been shot down by The Red Baron, and begins to grow sad when Snoopy is nowhere to be seen. However, as Woodstock is about to lose hope, Snoopy appears over a hillside and Woodstock, relieved and happy to see his friend once again, flies over to him and the two friends share a brief hug. Woodstock then asks Snoopy about Fifi, only to recieve a sad sigh from Snoopy. Never Give Up Woodstock is seen again in Snoopy's Story, assisting him in defeating the Red Baron with the help of the Beagle Scouts. Woodstock takes off with Snoopy on top of his Dog House, and gives the "charge" command along with Snoopy, signaling the beggining of the final battle against The Red Baron. Woodstock fixes Snoopy's Dog House when its' engine beigns to fail, and successfully does so, enabling Snoopy to save Fifi. Woodstock then watches Snoopy give the Beagle Scouts a command while he and Woodstock distract The Red Baron. After the Beagle Scouts distract the Red Baron by throwing random objects at his plane, Woodstock flies to his plane with a screwdriver and begins to tear off pieces. Woodstock completes his task, but falls after the wing rudder he was shredding falls. Woodstock falls a few feet and manages to keep himself in the air with his wings. Woodstock continues to watch as Snoopy is about to shoot down The Red Baron, but instead saves Fifi who fell with parts of the blimp. Woodstock is saved by Snoopy and is held by Fifi until they return to the Aerodome. Woodstock is then relieved when he spots the Beagle Scouts coming over the hill and is lifted into the air by them, celebrating their victory over the Red Baron. Summer/Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl Back in the real world, Woodstock hands the final chapter of The Flying Ace story to Lucy, who expresses her disatisfaction with the story calling the story ridiculous due to a dog that can fly. She then throws the story to the ground, only to have the typewriter that Snoopy and Woodstock were using, thrown at her. Woodstock along with Snoopy share a big laugh, but they are cut short when Lucy walks towards them angrily, about to slug them when Snoopy kisses Lucy on her nose, and ends with her running away. Woodstock and Snoopy then go to the Carnival that is right outside of Charlie Brown's school, and are seen riding on the ferris wheel by the others. After a brief day at the carnival, Woodstock heads back to Snoopy's house and takes a nap, lying on the top of his friends belly. Woodstock is woken up by the sound of the children following Charlie Brown, who is succesfully flying his kite, and follows them along with Snoopy. Woodstock follows them and gathers around Charlie Brown and the Little Red-Haired Girl with the others, watching, and listening as the Little Red-Haired Girl tells Charlie Brown that she admires him for the type of person that he is, and promising to write to him. Woodstock along with the others then congratulate Charlie Brown for what he has done, and follows everyone else as they walk away with Charlie Brown on their shoulders.